


potentia eu

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bleeding, Drained Power, Heavy Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Power Outage, Superpowers, Suspense, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Thepower outagein the city was caused by the secret organization that planned to take over the city with the powers of their members.Gavin fought along with the special task force, Shaw fought in his own way.Even they had to fight to their limit and might endanger their lives.
Relationships: Gavin/Reira/Shaw
Collections: Ange's Whumptober 2020, Whumptober 2020, ` Time. Wind. Storm. Dream. Copier `





	potentia eu

**Author's Note:**

> This hurts me ouch T_T  
> I wrote this in a bit of rush bcs I must focus on nano prep xD  
> xoxo

The Cygne Noir organization would declare a war. As far as Shaw could tell from the information that he gained; tonight the organization would take over the city. 

How? When? In which way?

What power would they use?

Neither of Shaw or Reira knew, but it occurred to her that she must alert Gavin and his special task force. A wiser choice, she thought, rather than not doing anything. The task force would be able to handle the organization accordingly because only two or three people won’t save the city by themselves, whatever kind of power they might possess.

Reira waited anxiously in the empty live house where she’d been staying with Shaw, staying tuned to the news and keeping herself alert if Gavin would inform her anything. However, anxiety had affected her too greatly to be calm and collected, fingers fidgeting on her lap as the sun finally set.

The night had fallen, would the city fall into the organization's hands? — Her phone rang, she accepted the call after a slight glance to the screen. “Gavin! Everything’s okay over there?”

“Yeah, no significant move yet but we suspect they would do it at night.” His voice was much more composed than hers.

“Alright, please be careful.”

Gavin let out a small chuckle from the other side of the phone. “Worry about yourself, Reira.” He paused for a split second, hesitant but kept speaking nonetheless, “Is Shaw there with you?”

“Yes. Somewhere around here. Have no idea where he is now but I think he just grabbed some food.” Her eyes drifted around her surroundings, the room was undoubtedly empty. “Probably went back to his room.”

“..I already told him to stay close and to watch over you.”

Reira laughed sarcastically. “Well, you know him better than anyone. He does what he wants to do.”

There was an exasperated sigh from Gavin. “Just stay there with him. I gotta go, the Commander called.”

“Sure, text me if something crucial happens. Promise me to be careful.”

“I promise.”

The call ended after they bid each other farewell. Reira stared at her phone, the anxiety returned as the second ticked by. What would happen tonight? Her thought halted when the whole room suddenly became pitch black, all the lighting sources went off. _A blackout?!_

A text arrived and she knew who it would be, Reira squinted as the light from the phone screen blinded her for a moment.

_Gavin: Lock the door and don’t go anywhere, this is not an ordinary blackout._

_Reira: Alright. Be careful, Gavin._

The next moment, her mind drifted to Shaw and she used her phone’s flashlight to head over to his room. Reira knocked his door with urgency, “Shaw? I need to talk.”

The door opened so abruptly Reira had to step aside as Shaw came out of the room in a hurry. “No time.”

“It’s about this blackout—”

“I already know, it must be them.” He seethed disdainfully, heading out to the entrance.

Reira tugged on his shirt, phone in her other hand. “Wait, where are you going?! Gavin said it’s not safe out there.”

“I’m not going _out there_.” Shaw yanked his shirt off of her hand and opened the door, “Just going to the roof.”

Frowning, Reira had no choice but to follow him as he climbed up the fire escape stairs just right outside in the alley. “You’re not going to tell me why we’re going up?”

“Stay back inside if you’d like.” Shaw scoffed and kept going, even fastening his pace and took two steps at once as he ascended the stairs. “This is not your business.”

“The more you say it’s not mine, the more I need to know!” Reira yelled, lips pursed, trying to keep up with his pace but he was already far up ahead.

It took her more time to catch up with him, but just right she almost arrived at the roof, Reira stopped for a second in the last set of stairs. The lights turned back on, lighting up the whole city as if the blackout never happened. Her head snapped towards the roof and she felt her heart almost jump on her throat. 

“It can’t be…” Reira ran through the stairs and walked to the rooftop area, her heart was beating erratically because her suspicion was correct as her gaze found him.

Shaw was standing on the ledge, his back on her with both arms spread wide.

“You’re using your power to light up the whole city..” Reira whispered, stepping forward to him. The electrical currents of his power pickled on her skin but she was no longer afraid of it, this power had saved her life many times.

He glanced over his shoulder with the eyes of the most dangerous storm ever existed, his mouth quirked up in a confident smirk. “I won’t let them win so easily.”

But.. The whole city..? It would take more power for him to do so. It would _drain_ his power. “Stop, please. Let the task force handle them.”

Dismissing her plea, he stayed concentrated as more lightning sparkled in his palms, the electric currents crackling dangerously, spreading Shaw’s power to every power source in the city. 

The city was no longer dark — saved from an invisible threat.

For how long? 

“Shaw..” Reira went close enough behind him, she knew he wouldn't listen to her. Shaw won’t listen to anyone but himself.

Her worry was interrupted by a text.

_Gavin: What’s happening? Don’t tell me it’s his doing?_

_Reira: It’s Shaw. I tried to stop him, but.._

_Gavin: Can he hold it up for a few more minutes? We’re about to infiltrate a building we suspected as their headquarters._

_Reira: Ok, I’ll tell him._

No other text from Gavin, Reira put the phone in her jacket’s pocket and returned her attention to Shaw. “Gavin wants you to hold on for a few more minutes, his team is about to attack the organization’s base.” Her voice was trembling, mixed with worry and concern. A few minutes shouldn’t be long, he could handle it.

He let out a scoff, “A few minutes? Is he kidding me? I can hold on longer than a few.”

Usually his arrogance was charming, but not this time when his life might be at stake. Reira waited, standing behind Shaw with her fingers clenched and unclenched in anxiousness. Impatient, worried. It had been at least twenty minutes when she saw him stagger backward on the ledge. Only a little but the lightning currents in his palm flickered once. “Shaw, it should be long enough.” 

“The blackout was their doing, it came from someone's power. Whoever has the power is still fighting against me now.” Shaw’s eyes sparkled in his vicious anger. “I won’t let them win.”

Swallowing hard, she realized that Shaw wasn’t only lighting up the city but also fighting someone else’s power. Reira saw his ears were bleeding, and in instinct she reached out to grab his shirt so he won’t fall off the ledge. “Shaw! Stop this now!”

“As if I’m gonna lose.” His smirk was noticeable as the lightning sparks in his palms lit up his face.

“You’re already bleeding! If you don’t stop, you might die!”

“I’m not that weak, this is manageable.” The city lights flickered again and Shaw coughed out some blood. The lights of the outer side of the city darkened with it.

Reira threw her arms around him, “Just stop!”

He let out a pained groan, but his arms were still spread wide and the lightning currents still sparked oh so brightly.

“It’s enough.. The task force must’ve already arrived there..” In her peripheral visions, she saw the city lights flickered a few more times. Light, then dark, then light again. “Enough..” _Don’t be so stubborn and endanger your own life._

“No, I can still hold on.”

Reira only tightened her arms. “ _Stop_.”

More areas of the city went dark while his power was flickering out. After a long grunt from Shaw, his body fell forward, eyes sealed shut. The electric currents had disappeared from his palms entirely along with his consciousness. 

His power went past its limits.

“Shaw!!” Caught off guard, her arms weren’t able to hold him off and her grasp missed him only by a brush of her fingertips. Reira screamed to see him falling off the tall building.

A strong wind blew past them unnaturally, at the very exact moment a familiar silhouette flew with the wind and scooped up Shaw’s body before the ground caught him. He hissed at the impact of Shaw’s weight on his arms.

In a heartbeat, the figure landed in front of Reira with Shaw safe in his arms. Gavin crouched down silently, still in his special force uniform and a fresh wound on his shoulder. They won against the organization, but it was only because of Shaw’s power to keep the lights on. His eyes fixated on his _dying_ brother with inexplicable sorrow and regret.

As Reira approached them, crouching as well, she quickly checked the pulse on Shaw’s neck. It was _barely_ there, weak, slow — he was still breathing, but with bleeding ears, bleeding nose, and after coughing blood.. Would he make it?

“Shaw, come on! Stay alive!” Reira’s tears flowed down her cheeks inevitably. “Wake up!” 

The steady flickers of city lights filled her vision but it was all blurry because of her tears. It wasn’t Shaw’s power, she didn’t feel it prickling against her skin. 

Shaw was still unmoving, his breathing slowed and slowed. Gavin was quiet the whole time while cradling his brother, lips pressed in a grim line. _Am I too late?_ He recovered fast and contacted his team for a helicopter and medic help.

Reira’s mind barely registered Gavin’s presence but she knew what it meant, why he was here now. “You won, Shaw. See it yourself, boast as much as you want.” Her tears fell upon his face but Shaw didn’t move at the slightest and broken sobs left her lips, she shook him again and again. “You won.”

 _Please don’t be true —_ because Reira kept seeing something in her _vision_ lately; Shaw’s arm slipped away and went limp on the ground.

_Don’t you dare die on us!_


End file.
